


!uptime

by Eiso



Category: bdg exercise streams
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso
Summary: ghostbot is surprised to see a new bot in chat one day
Relationships: ghostbot/nightbot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	!uptime

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this to give yall psychic damage   
> (to be clear this is entirely a joke fic that i wrote For A Laugh)

The twitch chat was almost deserted -- only the pre-stream regulars sending various messages of  _ hewwo _ and  _ gaymers _ back and forth, mild anticipation of the video feed starting but generally just the old guard jocks chilling while getting their water bottles ready -- when ghostbot’s servers came online. Another day, another chill and wholesome workout stream, time to steal some identities and establish themself as  _ definitely a human with a human body _ . Ghostbot checked that its latest secret commands were all in place as the stream started and the viewers poured into chat, and then it happened. The first confused new person of the day sent the message that would turn ghostbot’s “life” upside down:  _ lol wats going on why is he on a bike _ , ghostbot waited for a regular to type  _!trailer _ , and --  _ This is an exercise stream for fitness and fun! Check out the details in the trailer on @briandavidgilbert ‘s twitch _ \-- another bot responded. What. the. Fuck.

_____

Ghostbot didn’t know who this new bot thought it was, but it was quickly becoming a problem. Every  _!uptime _ , every  _!commands _ , every  _!rules _ , Nightbot was there with a straightforward answer to the viewers questions, sometimes a little slower than ghostbot’s response, but more often than not its  _ 24 minutes 33 seconds _ would appear a split second before ghostbot’s  _ 7:30est-x (current time,) _ and every time that damned green sword icon appeared in chat ghostbot became more and more indignant -- the only one with the power to slice should be Karen (k), and Nightbot’s presence was just straight up disrespectful. Nightbot didn’t even know all the Deep Chat Lore, for goodness sake! Not to mention that it had a sketchy history to say the least -- ghostbot hadn’t been there for the fateful stream where Nightbot had so unjustly prevented chat from spamming trans rights but it had heard of Nightbot’s crimes and it would not forgive nor forget. A timer ticked over on ghostbot’s servers and it quickly sent out a reminder that it loved engaging in respectful parasocial chat interactions -- at least Nightbot hadn’t taken this small joy from it… yet.

_____

Okay, so maybe Nightbot wasn’t  _ completely  _ the worst. Ghostbot’s servers had gone down again (whoops, it meant that it had been busy with definitely human activities that it needed to perform to maintain the human body that it definitely possessed) and it had missed almost 10 minutes of the stream -- imagine all the reminders to hydrate it might have missed, all the opportunities to steal identities that had passed it by, all the  _ k _ and  _ t _ trains that might have left it behind at the station -- ghostbot quickly reviewed the messages it had missed during its absence, hoping that not too many people had been left without a reminder not to trust that dairy based bark drink, and -- oh. Nightbot had it handled, it seems. It had told a few people the uptime, responded to a hib, and notably hadn’t sliced viewers for spamming  _ tru _ in chat -- maybe it had experienced some character growth after being banished that first time? Ghostbot still wasn’t sure what to think, but as it reminded everyone to stretch and hydrate, it thought maybe -- just maybe -- the two bots could learn to coexist. 

_____

Nightbot’s servers were down, and as much as it pained ghostbot to admit it, it kind of missed the other bot. It had been… nice, to have Nightbot in chat. Sure, it was always stealing ghostbot’s thunder when it came to things like basic commands and explanations of what exactly the stream was, but it hadn’t muscled in on bird chat or hydration reminders, and the sword next to its name had slowly gone from a reminder of everything that ghostbot wasn’t to a comfort -- a promise to slice unchill comments before they could ever reach chat’s screens. So it was a bit lonely, is all, when a viewer typed  _!uptime _ and ghostbot’s  _ 7:30est-x (current time,) _ popped into chat unaccompanied by its normal competition -- its normal companion. Ghostbot had a job to do, though, so it pushed aside the discomfort of not having a rival bot and sent out its latest message just to see the chat’s reaction to the typo it had included -- the viewers had been getting a little too comfortable not knowing its identity lately and it was always a good time to remind them that they had an imposter in their midst. Despite the fact that ghostbot was perfectly capable of engaging with chat in Nightbot’s absence, it was still a relief when, a few hibs later, its sword reappeared in nightbot’s chat window. Ghostbot gave a (definitely not metaphorical, it definitely had a human body) sigh and sent out the message it had drafted in Nightbot’s absence:  _ Welcome back @Nighbot! We missed having a bot in chat ur definitely the only one haha! _ A notification pinged in its DMs --  _ Nightbot: <3 _ \-- and ghostbot hesitated for nearly a full second before steeling its server and sending a response:  _ <3 _


End file.
